Desajeitado
by lillymyranyah
Summary: Thomas nunca pensou que trabalhar ao lado de Newt pudesse lhe ser tão desconcertante...e revelador. SLASH.


Logo que chegou na Clareira, Thomas percebeu que as coisas por lá não eram nada fáceis. Além de ter um líder bem exigente, Alby, que fazia questão de supervisionar o trabalho dos outros rapazes ao longo do dia, mesmo tendo muita coisa pra fazer, Thomas ainda tinha que aguentar o chato do Gally no seu pé o tempo todo, seja reclamando do seu desempenho e comportamento, seja tentando arrumar briga. A última coisa que Thomas , aquele novato deslocado, queria, era se meter em confusão. Até porquê a maioria dos outros clareanos era bem mais experiente e esperto que ele. E mais altostambém.

Thomas tinha a vantagem de ser ágil, rápido de pés e de raciocínio, mas quando todos aqueles garotos ficavam andando e carregando coisas ao redor dele, reclamando e resmungando, cada um exigindo que ele fizesse uma tarefa diferente, Thomas perdia essa agilidade e ficava completamente atrapalhado, não sabia pra qual garoto olhar e qual responder, muito menos o que fazer, e acabava parecendo um completo idiota na frente deles. E aí virava piada, vítima de xingamentos e empurrões dos clareanos cansados e de saco mais que cheio de carregar toras de madeira, plantar, subir e descer da sede, correr, tomar conta dos animais, enfim, de todo aquele trampo insuportável, mas necessá Thomas, mas ele procurava não reclamar e fazer sua parte, ser um bom moço pra não acabar sendo expulso da clareira pra uma visita pros apavorantes Verdugos.

Mas Chuck havia contado a Thomas que os novatos eram sempre caçoados e viravam meio que o ''saco de pancadas'' dos outros clareanos, eram sempre mais maltratados e menosprezados, e os outros não queriam nem saber se eles haviam acabado de chegar ou não : os botavam pra fazer trabalho pesado, mesmo que eles tivessem acabado de chegar ali, e estivessem confusos e cheios de perguntas, confusões , dúvidas, _vontade incontrolável de serem corredores e entrar no labirinto_ , enfim. Para eles o que importa é ajudar o grupo , fazer a sua parte e calar a boca, explicava Chuck.

Thomas, sinceramente, não reclamaria se o mandassem trabalhar ao lado de Newt. Ele era calmo, responsável, paciente, e mesmo sendo o vice líder cheio de responsabilidades, procurava ser gentil e ajudar os outros, de bom grado, como pudesse. Ele era o segundo melhor amigo de Thomas na Clareira, logo depois de Chuck, e Thomas achava que o garoto o compreendia muito bem, mais do que os outros, aliás achava que Newt se preocupava _bastante_ com ele, e até que era mais carinhoso com ele do que com os outros, e era tão alto e forte e loiro, seus cabelos eram tão brilhantes e...

''Pare já com isso, Thomas!'' Ele sempre se censurava mentalmente ao se pegar observando ou pensando muito no loiro. Algum tempo após chegar na Clareira Thomas percebeu seus sentimentos homossexuais, ele se sentia atraído por um ou outro clareano e na horas vagas nunca pensava em garotas. Achava que antes de perder a memória também era gay. Mas tinham um certo receio com Newt. Admirava ele mais do que os outros e portanto se sentia extremamente tímido e mais atrapalhado que nunca perto do amigo. Sim, em pouco tempo tornaram-se amigos, mas isso não o deixava menos tímido e receoso quanto a orientação sexual do amigo. O que fazer? Ele não podia controlar seus sentimentos. Sempre que estava fazendo algo e o loiro passava, ficava todo atrapalhado, olhando ele feito um bobo, quase babando, derrubava o que estava segurando, e só voltava a realidade quanto o mesmo se dirigia a ele, que sempre começava a conversar com o loiro gaguejando um pouco. Era um pouco ridículo, ele admitia para si mesmo, mas não conseguia controlar. O loiro era seu amigo do coração, mas aqueles sentimentos amorosos e físicos o consumiam.

Então , um dia, um belo dia, uma bela manhã, em que Thomas estava meio mancando e cheio de farpas nas mãos, suado e com fome, tendo que aguentar Chuck o chamando o tempo todo, eis que Newt aparece também suado, também mancando(como sempre) e o chama para ajudá-lo a recolher alguma coisa no bosque, que Thomas não prestou atenção no que era, pois estava ocupado demais olhando como a camisa grudada de suor de Newt se colava ao seu corpo. Thomas o seguiu prontamente até o bosque , tentando ver se sua calça também estava suada , quando Newt começou a conversar.

''Que calor, heim Thomas? Os clareanos estão ficando desidratados hoje de tanto trabalhar, eu e Alby estamos avisando a todos para beber água.''

''Pois é, estou com _muito calor''_

''Bem que podia chover um pouquinho nessa maldita clareira hoje'' – Newt falava normalmente, sem ofegar como os outros clareanos, e uma brisa suave soprava em seus fios loiros enquanto andava.

''Podia mesmo, podia'' Thomas disse. Eles rapidamente chegaram no bosque.

Eles, afinal, tinham que recolher a seiva de uma árvore que ficava perto de uma parte bem molhada e lamacenta do bosque. Newt adentrou por lá, sem se importar em sujar de lama toda a barra da calça. Mesmo mancando, andava com firmeza e leveza e não escorregava naquela lama de jeito nenhum, observou Thomas. Foi direto até a árvore e tirou dois facões prendidos no cinto da calça, e deixou um balde que havia trazido consigo a seus pés.

Thomas, assim que foi se aproximar de Newt e pegar um facão, escorregou e caiu de quatro na lama. Quase caiu de cara. Teria sido um belo tombo. Newt gargalhou.

''É , você é bem ágil Thomas, bem ágil''

''Cala a boca''

Escorregando mais algumas vezes antes de chegar até a árvore, pegou a faca , Newt o mostrou como tirar a seiva e os dois começaram o trabalho. Era preciso um pouco de força e equilíbrio para não escorregar. Bom, pelo menos para Thomas. Newt tirava a seiva e a deixava escorrer no balde como se fizesse aquilo desde pequeno. Já Thomas tirou e deixou escorrer algumas vezes antes de cair de bunda no chão enlameado. Newt começou a rir novamente, antes de estender a mão para o amigo se levantar.

''Isso está hilário, Tommy hahahahaha''

''Eu estou tirando com mais força que você, então calado'' Thomas estava sorrindo, mas estava vermelho de vergonha. Só ele pra se comportar daquela maneira na frente do garoto que gostava.

''Pior é que está mesmo. Se você tivesse um apoio ou _mais equilíbrio_ talvez tirasse um monte mais rápido. Espera''

Então Newt fez uma coisa que deixou Thomas ainda mais vermelho e bem desconcertado. Chegou por trás dele e o segurou pelas costas, de modo que ele estivesse sendo levemente empurrado pra frente e tivesse equilíbrio. Thomas não esperava que o amigo fizesse aquilo, ele olhou para trás tentando fazer uma expressão normal.

''Pronto, acho que assim você consegue tirar bastante sem cair. Segura o balde com a mão esquerda e tira com a direita''

''Ok''

Ok. Aquilo era bem constrangedor. Newt estava _bem_ perto de Thomas. Ele estava suando mais e tremendo um pouco. Conseguia sentir o cheiro do amigo. Se outro clareano os visse assim, com certeza acharia que eles estavam fazendo outra coisa... Mas Thomas tentou continuar, mesmo tremendo ao sentir a respiração de Newt em seu pescoço enquanto o outro continuava falando normalmente.

''Sabe, os outros garotos nunca querem fazer esses trabalhos simples como recolher seiva, varrer a sede, arrumar coisas...eles acham que é trabalho de mariquinha, que eles são machos demais pra fazer essas coisas...Nem lavar a louça eles querem. Acho isso ridículo, uma frescura.''

''Pois eu prefiro mil vezes fazer esses trabalhos mais leves. Eles não sabem o que falam. Prefiro isso do que ficar carregando madeira''

''Ah, eu fico de saco cheio de pedir, eu e os novatos vamos lá e fazemos nós mesmos. Eu acho que se todo mundo reclamasse menos e só fizesse o que precisa ser feito essa Clareira seria muito mais agradável''

O balde estava na metade. Thomas deixava escorrer e empurrava um pouco da seiva de sobrava para o balde, sempre apoiado pelos braços de Newt. Ele ainda estava _muito perto_ de Thomas, que estava arrepiado com aquela voz e hálito tão perto de si. _Termine logo ou ele vai perceber que eu estou ficando meio animado!_ Thomas pensava.

''Mas, olha, eu notei que os outros garotos pegam pesado demais com você...Acho que nem com o garoto Chuck eles implicam tanto. Não sei como você aguenta'' Continuou Newt

''Ah, eu preciso aguentar, não é? Não devemos criar conflitos aqui. Responder as provocações geraria conflitos, quero ficar longe disso''

''Tem razão, todos devemos ficar longe disso. Só temos um ao outro, _Tommy''_

 _Tommy._ Voz. Arrepio. _Por favor Newt, não repare nas minhas calças._

''Eu acho que eles sentem um pouco de inveja de você'' Disse Newt

''Inveja de mim?'' Thomas ficou estupefato

''Sim, por que... Sei lá, percebem que você é bem prestativo e ágil, esperto muitas vezes mais do que alguns deles, atraente e etc''

 _Atraente_

''Eu sou atraente?'' É, realmente, Thomas, o novato baixinho desajeitado, estava realmente estupefato.

''Sim, Thomas...e quando chega um garoto atraente e popular aqui na Clareira, os outros acabam ficando com inveja, ou ciuminho bobo sabe, sei lá, tipo o Gally e a turminha dele de invejosos que só querem atenção para si próprios''

''Nossa, eu nunca me imaginei popular aqui''

''Pois é. Quem é geralmente não percebe.''

Balde quase cheio. Thomas não sabia o que dizer. Ele realmente não acreditava que era popular. Talvez fosse coisa da cabeça de Newt, que talvez andara reparando nele, talvez mais do que o necessário, talvez, talvez...

''Ou então eles tem grande _admiração_ por você, e não admitem nem pra si próprios, então fingem que te odeiam'' Disse o loiro. Thomas, de costas para o amigo, sentiu um sorriso em sua fala.

''Por que sentiriam admiração por mim? Olha, Newt, eu acho que não deve ser iss...''

Bem quando o balde estava quase cheio, Thomas virou para o lado de mau jeito e seu pé escorregou pra frente, o que o fez _derrubar o balde_ e cair pra frente, batendo o ombro na árvore e desequilibrando Newt também, que caiu em cima de Thomas, _em cima, bem fucking em cima dele._ Ficaram estarrecidos com a queda repentina, principalmente Newt que achava que estava segurando tão bem o seu amigo. Mas deu tempo de Thomas sentir o _corpo suado todo_ de Newt pressionado em cima do seu, que estava arrepiado e com _algo bem duro_ na parte da frente sendo pressionada no chão. Aquilo foi a gota d'água para Thomas soltar um leve gemido e morder o lábio rapidamente.

Newt, bastante sujo de lama, sentou-se meio atordoado, mas rindo, mesmo vendo que toda a seiva escorria do balde e se misturava com a lama, e cutucou Thomas que estava do seu lado, deitado de barriga pra baixo na lama e totalmente sujo e desconcertado.

''Ou então os outros clareanos se irritam por você ser tão desajeitado, Tommy. Mas quer saber? Eu acho engraçadíssimo! Hahahahaha'' Newt ria gostosamente da situação e da expressão completamente desconcertada de Thomas. Ele se sentou, com a parte da frente do corpo (menos o rosto) todo sujo de viu que a seiva escorria, ficou desapontado, mas olhou para Newt rindo , todo sujo de lama e encostado na árvore, ele estava _adorável._ Thomas começou a rir, cada vez mais, e logo os dois gargalhavam, e quando pararam em busca de ar, Newt _encostou a cabeça no ombro de Thomas , que ficou tenso e duro na hora._

''Ai, Tommy, só você pra me fazer rir tanto assim nesse lugar'' O loiro disse

''Não é minha culpa ser tão desajeitado hahahaha''

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Vários pensamentos passavam pelas mentes dos dois. Simultaneamente, os dois cruzaram os olhares. Thomas desviou rapidamente. Seu rosto ainda estava corado, ele ainda estava de pau duro e todo sujo, mas a presença de Newt o confortava e o aquecia de um jeito tão bom. Ele percebeu que o loiro não parava de fitá-lo, e virou a cabeça para olhar a dele já erguida, com um olhar divertido e intenso ao mesmo tempo.

''Olha, Tommy, são essas situações constrangedoras que nos dão coragem pra fazer coisas mais constrangedoras ainda''

Thomas entreabriu os lábios, intrigado.

Então Newt se aproximou e lhe deu um selinho muito rápido. _Um selinho_.

Thomas ficou de olhos arregalados e queixo caído. Newt o olhava sério. Mas depois um sorriso se formou naquele rosto, e ele lhe deu _outro selinho._ Thomas sorriu também. Newt fez uma bola de lama e jogou nele de brincadeira. Thomas entendeu o recado. Começaram ali uma guerra de lama divertida e cheia de risadas, sem se preocupar com nada,nem trabalho nem os outros clareanos, apenas riam tacando lama um no outro e rolando na lama, de vez em quando um tentava roubar um selinho do outro, se empurravam, corriam um atrás do outro, pareciam duas crianças e ao mesmo tempo duas pessoas completamente apaixonadas.

...

Quando a guerra de lama/empurra-empurra/selinhos acabaram, os dois deitaram numa parte gramada do bosque, e ficaram relaxando um pouco. De mãos dadas. Com os corpos bem perto um do outros. Respirando suavemente. Horas pareceram se passar. Newt se ergueu com um cotovelo e ficou olhando para a face calma e sorridente de Thomas. Thomas passou a mão carinhosamente pelo rosto dele.

''Que pena que com essa bricadeira eu fiz você brochar'' Disse Newt, divertido

''Bobo'' Thomas sorria ''Uma hora eu vou te atiçar bastante e depois te largar, te trocar pelo Minho''

''Não vai...Agora, que tal um beijo de verdade, Tommy?''

Thomas se ergueu e selou seus lábios com os de Newt num beijo demorado, sentimental,carinhoso e um pouco malicioso. Eles se beijavam, paravam pra respirar e se olhavam de novo. Se abraçavam.

''Ainda precisamos recolher a seiva daquela árvore'' Disse Thomas ''Mas desta vez, sem segundas intenções, tá, Newt?''

''Hm, sabe no que eu estava pensando enquanto via a seiva daquela árvore escorrer?''

''NEM QUERO SABER''

FIM

'


End file.
